Overtime
by loobylu
Summary: Sam Nixon and Jo Masters get together after work. If u don't like explicit lesbian sex then dont read this any further


"Overtime"

This is my first attempt at Bill fanfic. Pairing is Jo/Sam. Story will contain sexual scenes between two women so don't read on if that aint your thing!

Jo Masters left the office at lunchtime to go meet up with Tess. Work was really hectic though, so a social engagement was the last thing on her mind, but she resigned herself to the fact that she had to eat.

"So you wanna do something tonight Jo?''

"I'm sorry, I really can't. Me and Sam are working on this case that's gonna mean a lot of overtime". Jo said she was 'sorry' but deep down, she wasn't. This was her job and like most coppers, her life. It's what she did and what she loves.

"Sometimes it seems you spend more time with that partner than you do this one."

"Oh come on, you know what it's like. It's my job. And I told you when we started seeing each other that this is what it would be like".

"I know. I guess I just didn't realize exactly what it would be like".

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jo asked.

"Something you can't. I guess we just both want different things."

Jo couldn't argue with that. Lately she wanted Samantha Nixon. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if its alright with you, that well, maybe we should just be friends Jo? This isn't what either of us wants deep down is it?"

"No. You're right."

"So, take care Jo."

And that was that. Jo returned to her desk, back to her computer, back to her files and reports and just got back down to work. Well mostly. She was finding concentrating on work increasingly difficult with sultry Samantha Nixon working so close to her these days. It wasn't so bad at first; she was mostly working with Gary. But just lately she had been partnered up with Sam nearly all the time. Which was great, but wasn't at the same time. The more she worked with the cool, feisty and rather elusive DS, the more she felt herself attracted to her. The usual stuff, heart skipping a beat when she entered the room, hot hormonal flushes when she was in close proximity and the tendency to drift off into some little reverie. Oh yes, Jo Masters had the crush to end all crushes. "Sort yourself out Jo, for god's sake!" She mentally scolded herself, and then buried herself back into her work.

"Coffee?"

"Huh?" Jo looked up to see Sam grinning at her with a hot cup in her hand. As usual her heart skipped its regular beat. "What you after Sam?" Jo raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm gonna put in some overtime tonight and try and get a profile together for this guy we're lookin for and I thought you might join me?"

"Yep. No prob"

"Good".

One by one people started leaving the office and it wasn't long before Sam and Jo were the last two left. Pouring over all the facts and figures and case notes, the detectives were so engrossed it was 19.45 before they came up for air. "Fancy a coffee?" Jo asked.

"Yea, love one". Jo wandered off to get the refreshments and left Sam clicking away on her mouse. When she returned she perched herself on the desk to one side of Sam. She couldn't take being sat over a computer anymore.

"I'm not keeping you from anything am I Jo?"

"Not at all. You know how it is; us coppers don't have lives outside the job!"

"Yep not great for the love life is it? If you can't score yourself another officer you end up with someone who resents every minute you spend at work."

"Tell me bout it. And there's not a whole load of choice in this office!"

"What's the matter Jo? Susie not your type?"

"Err, no! What about you then Sam?"

"No, Susie's not my type either! You're more my kinda woman."

"Eh!" Jo nearly fell off the desk she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry", said Sam getting up and starting to get her things together. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Jo asked and took hold of Samantha's hand to stop her from running away. "I'm glad you did". Sam looked deep into Jo's eyes and almost as if she found her answer there, she closed the small distance between them, never letting go of Jo's hand and never taking her eyes off her. Tentatively and slowly the two women moved their mouths towards each other and when their lips touched for the first time, they simultaneously closed their eyes. As Sam pulled away she opened her eyes again, looked into Jo's, then looked down at her lips and moved in to kiss her again. She found Jo's mouth open and receptive, longing to receive her. She licked on Jo's bottom lip a couple of times with the tip of her tongue before entering just inside to begin her investigation into this woman's mouth. Catching her breath, Jo couldn't believe that Sam was really acting out her fantasy and sighing with pleasure at the first feel of a woman's soft lips, Sam couldn't believe she was acting out her most secret fantasy. Jo let go of Sam's hand and cupped her face as she pulled her in to begin her exploration into Sam's mouth. And Sam's hands wandered up Jo's thighs which parted automatically to allow Sam to stand closer to her in front of the desk. And she gasped when she felt Sam's hands touch her butt and pull her closer towards her still. Running her hands through Sam's hair and caressing the nape of her neck, Jo's kisses were becoming deeper and more intense. She groaned inside Sam's mouth when she felt her hands ride from her back to her breasts. Sam gently squeezed her divine double F's and ran her fingertips lightly over Jo's nipples until she could feel them protruding through her flimsy, small cardigan. "Jo your body is amazing" Sam said as she pulled her mouth away and returned it to Jo's neck.

"Oh Sam!" Jo practically breathed out the words. She started thinking as to whether Sam realized just exactly what effect she was having on her? That if they didn't stop soon she would have to have her right here and now on the desk. So she moved her head back to meet Sam and slow their kissing back down so she could bring it to a stop. She smiled at Sam who was smiling back, pupils dilated and lips swollen and moist. "I know its probably, totally the wrong order Sam but do you fancy a drink!"

"So Sam how long…..?"

"A while." Sam replied absent mindedly poking at the ice in her glass. "I mean I know I probably seemed hostile at first, but I was trying to ignore 'it'. Hope I didn't piss you off too much."

"No you just intrigued me even more!"

Sam smiled.

"So how long have you…?"

"Fancied the arse of f you! Weeks Sam!" they both laughed. "I just tried to get on with working with you and not think about it. I never thought you'd be interested."

"Me neither! I don't know what it is about you Jo, I just know I can't ignore it anymore."

"Well I'm glad we both feel the same. So what now?"

"Another drink?"

"I'd love to Sam but I've gotta drive home."

"Well we could both drive back to mine and open a bottle….?"

"Grab your coat-you've pulled!"

They laughed, left the pub and Jo followed Sam back to her place in her car.

Sam got out and opened up her front door and stood waiting for Jo to park up and join her. When she did she immediately shut the door behind her, pulled Jo towards her and kissed her. "What about that drink you promised me Sam?"

"Later. I think we've tortured ourselves long enough don't you?" She took Jo by the hand and led her upstairs. Once inside Sam's room they stood at the foot of her bed, removed their jackets and kissed each other again. Every brush of the lip and flick of the tongue sent a powerful surge through each woman. Together they were electric. Her heart beating and her pulse racing, Jo kissed Sam more and more deeply as her hands reached down and began unbuttoning Sam's shirt. She slid it off over her shoulders and began caressing Sam's breasts through her lacy cream bra. Breathing rapidly her bosom heaved towards Jo's delicate fingers. And then in turn she reached for Jo's top and unbuttoned it and was astounded by the beautiful site in front of her. "Jesus Jo!" She squeezed and kneaded Jo's breasts as she kissed her more and more hungrily. "God you feel wonderful!"

"Oh Sam!" Jo sighed and she reached down and began pulling at the zip on Sam's skirt. She pushed the skirt down over Sam's behind and Sam wriggled the rest of her way out, tugging at Jo's trousers at the same time. She then sat down on the bed pulling Jo towards her. They sat facing each other with their legs wrapped round one another, their bodies so close, there kisses so deep, that they had almost become one entity. Living and breathing only to feel the touch of the other. Jo then moved her kisses from Sam's mouth down to her neck and along her shoulders. As she nibbled and sucked at her neck she stroked her fingers along Sam's shoulders and slid her bra straps down, kissing each point her fingers departed. She then moved her hands round the back, unhooking the lacy garment and removing it completely. Sam laid back on the bed and Jo removed her own bra and leaned over Sam and kissed her again. As their lips and tongues touched, so too did their breasts. Sam moaned into Jo's mouth as her hardened nipples brushed against Jo's and she felt for the first time another woman's breasts touching her own. Sam wrapped her arms around Jo's back, pulling her closer as an overwhelming urge to feel all of Jo's body on her overcame her. After a while Jo moved her mouth down to Sam's neck and kissed, nibbled and sucked at her skin while her hand moved down and stroked the side of Sam's breast. She moved her mouth down to join her hand and caressed both her breasts with her fingertips and licked at each hardened nipple, taking one fully in her mouth one at a time. Slowly she moved her mouth further down, over Sam's tummy and down to her thigh. As she kissed and sucked with her mouth her fingers reached for Sam's panties and she slowly peeled them down her legs kissing all the way down to Sam's feet. She then made her way back up the other leg and licked and sucked at Sam's inner thigh, tantalizingly close to where Sam desperately wanted to be touched. She moved up across Sam's hip and to her abdomen and as she kissed her tummy her breast fell between Sam's legs and began pushing and rubbing against her most sensitive part. Sam moaned in delight as Jo used her erect nipple to dance around Sam's entrance and probe just inside and then used her full breast to touch her again. With Sam teetering on the edge Jo moved her kisses back up Sam's body to her mouth. She licked and sucked on Sam's lips and pinned her arms above her head. Kissing her more deeply now, both women moaned inside the other's mouth. When she pulled away she positioned herself so that she was hovering over Sam, offering her a breast to take in her mouth. As Sam licked and sucked on Jo's nipple, she enjoyed the smell of the other woman's skin and enjoyed the salty flavour which she realized was her own. She pulled away and begged Jo to kiss her. Trying hard to breath Sam gasped in-between kisses, "I want you Jo!" Obliging the brunette woman parted the blonde's leg with her own and slid her fingers inside. Sam moaned as Jo worked her fingers inside her and the palm of her hand rubbed against her. Jo continued to kiss her as Sam rode out the waves of a new and untold pleasure. When she was finally sated Jo stopped kissing her and looked down at her new lover who was smiling her appreciation. "You are amazing!" Jo grinned back at her and as she did Sam rolled her over so she was now lying on her back. Sam wasted no time in her descent upon Jo's body, she sat straddled on her tummy, hands squeezing her breasts and her mouth kissing her face and neck and anywhere she could lay her lips. Jo closed her eyes, her neck arched and her body leaning into every touch from Sam, as she surrendered to being devoured by her sexy sergeant.

"Oh, God Sam…I need you now!" Sam sat up and leaning back she began to peel Jo's underwear down. In desperation Jo helped wriggle herself free of her restraint. She bent her knees as Sam stroked down her thighs and finally put her fingers where Jo needed them the most. As she squeezed Sam's breasts the weeks of pent up desire exploded from within her. When she was still, Sam clasped her hands in Jo's and kissed her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Never better!"

"I'll go get that drink I promised you then". Sam planted another kiss on her lips before slipping on a silky dressing-gown and disappearing downstairs. When she came back she smiled across the room at Jo, who had propped herself up against Sam's pillows and wrapped a sheet round herself to preserve her modesty. She sat down on the bed next to Jo, putting a bottle of wine down on the bedside table. She handed Jo a glass, kissed her on the cheek and then clinked her glass. "So what we drinking too then Sam?"

Sam grinned at her. "Working late, overtime and plenty more of it!"


End file.
